1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present general inventive concept relate to an image forming apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus which changes a power mode in order to save electric power.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional image forming apparatuses including a printer, a multi-function device, such a configuration to perform an image forming operation consumes a large amount of power. Thus, the image forming apparatus has a standby mode not to supply power to main components such as a main central processing unit (CPU) while no image is being formed.
The image forming apparatus can be restored to a normal mode from a standby mode by waking up the main CPU in the standby mode. For restoration, the image forming apparatus can use a standby mode control means configured with a processor, a memory and so on. However, power consumption even to operate the standby mode control means is unavoidable.
Especially, it is necessary to minimize the consumed power by the standby mode control means, to thereby assure considerably low consumption of power in the standby mode, like a 1W standby mode having drawn a recent attention.
In addition, there may be such an event as manipulation by a user in conversion between the standby mode and the normal mode. A power mode conversion in which the event and the control by the CPU are properly considered is requested.